The present invention relates to a method and a device for spread bombing with bombs with are transported by a carrier aircraft near to a target area.
The effective range of conventional, non-guided bombs is of the same order of magnitude as the trajectory error, and that is why the probability of success, namely, the destruction of the target with such bombs, is limited. A possible solution is the use of larger calibers which result in an increase of the effective range. In this respect, it is disadvantageous that the increase of the destroyed area is less than proportional to the increased explosive charge. Particularly for hard targets, thus small effective radii, very large bombs are needed for a sufficient probability of destruction. Therefore, in modern strategy, a greater use of so-called spread weapons is provided, with which larger areas can be covered with smaller explosive charges and as uniformly as possible, in order to reach the so-called static probability of hitting.